


Holding Hands

by lightsaroundyourvanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaroundyourvanity/pseuds/lightsaroundyourvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas just wants to go on nice date with Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr prompt by mishatippins!

“This is stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid, it’s romantic. Drink your milkshake.” 

Meg grimaced but leaned forward anyway and sipped at the malted shake that sat in the middle of the table. One shake, two straws. Somebody had been breaking out the Archie comics since his fall. 

Castiel took the other straw in his mouth, eyes blue and steady and trained on Meg. He looked so sincere, with that _stare,_ and the way he had deliberately parted his hair in an attempt to clean up nice, and the fact that they were in a freaking ‘50s throwback diner sharing a milkshake, that Meg lasted all of fourteen seconds before she snorted and turned her head to the side.  

“You are not taking this seriously,” Castiel said irritably. 

“Cas, you’re not supposed to take dates seriously,” Meg replied. “They’re supposed to be for fun.” 

“This is fun.” 

“This is awkward.” 

Castiel frowned. “You need to try harder.” 

“That’s not how--” Meg wrinkled her nose and sighed. When Castiel had fallen, she had been there, because a fallen angel was still better than no angel and she had never been the kind of girl to turn down an ace in her hole. And she had kept being there as Cas had muddled through what it meant to be human, buying groceries and paying phone bills and learning how to look up maps on Google. Until it felt almost natural for their hands to touch and their fingers to lace. Meg told herself it was in case she ever needed to listen in on angel radio, but she was also no fool: There was something she genuinely liked about her formerly feathered friend. The way he approached life with such dogged studiousness, even when she could sense how impatient he was with it, made her feel, well... not tender, because Meg couldn’t even wrap her head around the word. But if she could, that would be it. 

And then there was the other side to Castiel, the one that shoved her into walls and kissed her stupid. It was a tragic misconception that angels were pure at heart and couldn’t screw, because warriors of God could seriously throw down. Even the ones in disgrace. Especially the ones in disgrace. 

It almost made all the milkshakes and hand holding worth it. 

Castiel was looking at her expectantly now, lips hovering above his straw. His expression towed the line between, _please will you do this for me_ and _do this or I will fuck you up,_ and undeniable fondness tugged at her heart. Impulsively, Meg leaned across the table, pushed the milkshake out of the way, and kissed him.  

He made a surprised, pleased noise and his hand fluttered up to cup Meg’s cheek. Meg slipped her tongue between his lips, and they both tasted like chocolate malt. 

Cas was the first to break away, with a trace of a smile. He shoved the milkshake back into the center of the table and looked pointedly at Meg. Meg rolled her eyes, but took her straw between two fingers and sucked down a long swallow. 

“Next time, we’ll go to the drive in,” she told Castiel. “And I’ll show you how to really have fun on a date.”


End file.
